Europa Gloria III
Welcome to Europa Gloria III! In this world, Europe still has many colonies around the world, all held by the empires of the 1880s. The main point of divergence began during the Berlin Conference in 1885, attended by all of Europe's nations, in which they decided to split the entire world between them. Smaller point of diversion includes Britain crushing as well Russia selling Alaska to the UK, as well as Spain keeping on to their colonies, successfully crushing any revolts. Another thing that occurred different was the collapse of the Ottomans during the "Great Middle Eastern War" of 1848-1872, involving all of the Middle East and the Great Powers. During a deal, an agreement came for 101 years of peace, meaning that all nations who signed the Berlin Conference Agreement are not allowed to declare war on each other. However, the Berlin Agreement did not go in effect until at the peace treaty of the Great European Expansive Wars, the war that was done to conquer the territories agreed upon in the Berlin Conference, accept for the 101 years of peace. When the peace treaty was signed in Warsaw, know as the Treaty of Warsaw, a golden age and economic prosperity came in for the Europe. The colonies provided great wealth to Europe and made the world 30 years ahead in technology since 1906; for example, while the year may be 1935, world technology is of 1965. During 101 years of peace, or some historians know as the 101 Great Years of Europe, boundaries change very little. However, the 101 years of peace is about to end, and fears of a great war breaking out is coming more of a reality. Rules *Have fun. *Be plausible and logical. *Mod word is law until proven otherwise. *No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the mapmaker. *No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. *No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. *No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. *In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. *No switching countries unless you do not have one or the game has not begin. *A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. *If a moderator is playing, they cannot be a event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. *When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress. *Colonization of the moon is allowed in 2030, colonization of mars in 2050 and colonization of other rocky planets in the Solar System in 2120. *Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. *Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. *Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to two FREE mod positions. *Please specify when you build an army. (For example; We recruit a bunch of troops is bad, instead say we recruit 40,000 troops) This also goes for military equipment and buildings. Mods *'Map Maker:' None *'Creator:' Mli048 *'Head Mod:' Mli048 *'Vice Mod:' None *'Events Mod:' *'Events (Colonization) Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Rules Mod:' None *'Emergency Mod:' None *'Emergency Mod:' None *'War Progress Mod:' None *'Diplomatic Offer Response Mod:' None *'Plausibility Checking Mod:' None Nations : In order to play as a great power you must request permission from the creator. In order to play as a secondary power, you will need to have played at least five turns on another map game. ''Triple Entente: *The Russian Empire (Secondary Power)- *The United Kingdom of Great Britain, America and Ireland (Great Power)-Orwell **Dominion of India (Colony)-Orwell **British Tibet (Colony)-Orwell **Dominion of Australia and New Zealand (Colony)-Orwell **Dominion of South Africa (Colony)-Orwell **British West Africa (Colony)-Orwell **British Oman (Colony)-Orwell **British Malaysia (Colony)-Orwell **British Pacific (Colony)-Orwell **British Egypt-Sudan (Colony)-Orwell *The French Sixth Republic (Secondary Power)- **French Arabia (Colony)- **French Indochina (Colony)- **French China (Colony)- **French Madagascar (Colony)- **French West Africa (Colony)- **French Equatorial Africa (Colony)- **French Canada (Colony)- **French Pacific (Colony)- **French Algeria (Colony)- 'Mittleleuropa:' *The Second German Reich (Great Power)- **German Namibia (Colony)- **German East Africa (Colony)- **German Peking (Colony)- **German Papau New Guinea (Colony)- **German Cameroon (Colony)- *The Nations of the Habsburg Empire (Secondary Power)- *The United Scandinavian Kingdoms (Minor Power)-Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 15:49, November 14, 2017 (UTC) **Scandinavian Papau New Guinea (Colony)-Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 15:49, November 14, 2017 (UTC) 'The Southern Alliance:' *The Kingdom of Italy (Minor Power) **Italian Libya (Colony)- **Italian Yemen (Colony)- **Italian East Africa (Colony)- *The Restored Empire of Spain (Secondary Power)- **Spanish Morroco (Colony)- **Spanish Mexico (Colony)- **Spanish Caribbean (Colony)- **Spanish Colombia (Colony)- **Spanish Argentina (Colony)- **Spanish Pacific (Colony)- **Spanish Phillipines (Colony)- *Kingdom of Portugal (Minor Power)-User:Didcot1 **Portuguese Brazil (Colony)-User:Didcot1 **Portuguese Angola (Colony)-User:Didcot1 **Portuguese Mozambique (Colony)-~~ Neutral: *'The Benelux Union''' (Minor Power)- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:56, November 1, 2017 (UTC) **'Benelux Congo' (Colony)- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:56, November 1, 2017 (UTC) **'Benelux Indonesia '(Colony)- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:56, November 1, 2017 (UTC) *The Swiss Confederation (Small Nation)- Didcot1 (talk) 14:23, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Map . . Archives . Game '1985:' * Events of the Year: * As the end of the 101 Years of Peace is coming close, the two small and unaligned countries of Switzerland and the Benelux ask for other countries guarantee of independence, but these smaller powers still desire to be neutral in any future global conflict. France upgrades the Maginot Line and install an anti-missile defense shield for protection from Mitteleuropa. "The March on Bombay" occurs, with 50,000 Hindus and 20,000 Muslims as well as 30,000 other people (Sikhs, Jains, Tibetans, Buddhists) peacefully marching demanding the same civil rights as white Europeans, led by Rajesh Gandhi, the grandson of the first governor to be Indian, Mahatma Gandhi. The German Empire continues to invest into fusion energy, with a working station before the end of the millennium. They are also expected to overtake the British Empire by 1998 economically and industrially. The Hapsburg Empire deploys 20,000 troops, 80 AFVs, 30 tanks and a bomber plane to crush militant Kurds, Arabs, Turks and Serbs. The Spanish Empire is continue to fight criminal syndicates in Spanish Colombia, Spanish Caribbean and Spanish Mexico. Russia upgrades their railroads and begins to attempt to increase wealth in their Western parts, while the Russian provinces of Manchuria, Korea, North Japan, South Japan and Vladivostok are prospering. Concerns about a global war is theorize regarding Scandinavia and Britain fighting over the Northwest Passage or over North Sea oil. Germany insures to honor their alliance with Scandinavia. Meanwhile, Italy begins extensive research into naval technologies, and is expected to be the third country to have rail guns by 1988. Rumors are coming that Portugal is planning to invade Spain with help from France. Portugal currently denies this. Meanwhile, the mercenary group know as the "Golden Fighters" are rampaging Benelux mines and plantations in Benelux Congo after the government refused to pay them last year. They demand 200 million Benelux Guilders ($235 million), or 0.38% of the 1984 Dutch Budget. * Scandinavia: We offer the British joint rule of Baffin Island (the blue Canadian island) and offer Benelux and Switzerland a guarantee of protection. Schooling is improved in New Guinea. We offer joint rule of Severnaya Zemlya to Russia. A new civil heliport opens in Thule, Greenland. * Russian Response: 'We agree to joint rule of the island. *'Benelux: We agree to to pay the "Golden Fighters" 200 million BG and hand over the withheld pay. We will give about of the nation independence in 1989, but Benelux will still control Kinshasa, Bas-Kongo, Equateur, Kasai and Bandundu regions. Roads, bridges and phone lines are upgraded in Kinshasa, Bas-Kongo, Kasai and Lubumbashi. Literacy lessens are held in Kinshasa, Lubumbashi and Kasai. *'Golden Fighters Response: '''We accept the cash, however we refuse to be hired by you in the future shall you need a mercenaries. *'Congo Response: We agree to this deal, but we hope for the rest of Benelux Congo by the end of the millennium. '''1986: *'Events of the Year:' *'The 101 Years of Peace is over, but peace is still maintain throughout the world. Non-Europeans in the Dominion of India are allowed to vote for a member of the British Parliament, but must have served 6 months of military service and two of there votes are equal to one White vote. A major breakthrough is made at the Large Hadron Collider, allowing for a gram of antimatter be stored for an hour. Switzerland has seized CERN property within Switzerland, including the particle accelerator. It is believed the Swiss are now using the accelerator for their own goals, including the theory they could have a working antimatter station by 2002 and antimatter weapons by 2009. For comparison, the next nation that is believed to get an antimatter station, Britain, won't have it until 2007. Meanwhile, the Benelux withdrawal from the Congo is inspiring other Africans to rise up against the European powers. The much powerful nations are pressuring the Benelux to reassert control, while Europeans flee from the Congo due to the locals attack for revenge for the "Leopold Genocide" of 1885 to 1915. German engineers develops a new missile, known as the Wunderrakete, capable of launching 165 kilotons "Wilhelm V" nukes up to 10,500 kilometers, including from "Super U-Boats". France upgrades the Maginot Line, with construction planning to finish in 1988. It will include 100,000 Anti-tank mines and 250,000 Anti-infantry mines, upgraded border checks on the highways and railroads to Germany, 400 Anti-air guns, a new 166 mm gun, 80 upgraded naval guns from scrapped battleships and dreadnoughts between 1920-1957, 14 "Super bunkers" that can hold 25,000 men each and another 380,000 men, 200 tanks and 80 fighter aircraft. Russia continues rapid industrialization, including allegations of force movement of peasants to the cities. Britain demands Scandinavia leaves the Northwest passage as British lands. The Scandinavian military department is urging the King to build up a large navy. Portugal conducts military training and builds up a new dam on the Amazon. They offer Spain 50% of the electricity in exchange for 50 tanks, 20 fighters, a destroyer and the city of Nassau. The Spanish agree, as they begin a controversial bombing campaign over the Colombian jungles to fight Communist rebels and drug cartels. The Hapsburg Empire successfully crushes Kurdish, Turks and Arabic rebels, but issues start to rise as conspiracy theories begin to develop on why the empire are having a hard time destroying Serbian rebels. The most popular theory is that their having help from Russia while a more radical theory is that the Slavic people know they are inferior to the Germanic's of Austria and that there using the Devil's help. Regardless, racial tensions are increasing in the Balkans. Because of this fear, a ideal known as "Balkanization" starts to spur, in which a region collapses into smaller states, as what could happen for the Hapsburg Empire.' *'Benelux:' We launch a literacy telecommunications and road building campaign in our remaining colonies. Java, Sulawesi and southern Borneo are given home rule, but colonial rule tightens over Sumatra and Malucca. Congo will get the remaining territory in 2000, except for the city of Matadi (in Bas-Congo) witch will be returned in 2002. *'Britain': (Dammit why didn't anyone tell me the game was on). The British Empire continues to thrive even in sight of these new times of trouble. The Imperial Parliament in Westminster is still white dominated and split between the Tory-Conservative coalition and the Labour. Across the Empire the decision to let India vote was rather controversial as the current Viceroy, the Duke of Durban Paul Smith put his comment out on BBCI and BBC reminding the British Empire of Indian loyalty from the days of the Sepoy Rebellion. American Representatives are also getting fed up with Spanish immigration into the southwest. Even with the implementation of a border fence many poor jobless migrants end up in Texas or California. The Situation in South Africa remains one of Apartheid. In the Afrikaans speaking Cape Colony and Watersboersland blacks are simply separated and used for labor, but are treated like Africans like the American South until the Philadelphia statue granted Africans civil rights in the South. In Rhodesia, many English speakers call it home and provide some of the best troops for the Empire as they once fought an insurgency that lasted from Colonization till the 1950s when the Peace of Salisbury lead to the "official" surrender of the ZNU (Zimbabwe Naitonial Union) forces on paper. However resistance continued on till the 1970s when South African troops finally came in after fighting a few bush wars in Bechuanaland and at home against the Marxist African National Congress. In Parliament, it is approved the for the construction of the Imperial-Class super battleship (bassicly the Montana Class). Construction of the "Excalibur" begins and wont be done till 1989. The High Command and Prime Minister Dutch Reagan begin planning for the inevitable "Great War" and craft up a series of color coated war plans. *'Scandinavia:' We offer the British ownership pf Baffin Island (the big blue one in Canada). 3 attack helicopters are sent to Thule, Espoo and Kirkeness to defend them. 3 frigates (akin to the Type 23 frigate\Duke-class), a civil bulk ore carrier and a Visby class stealth corvette will be built next year. A patrol boat and 10 tanks are built this year, and are then sent to defend Scandinavian New Guinea. Telecommunications are upgraded, especially in New Guinea. **’’’Fine-Britian.’’’ *'Swiss Confederation:' We build several bunkers on our border with Germany, invest in cyber security and arsk Benelux, Scadinavia and\or Portugal for an alliance. We continue to work on cold fussion technology. Telephones, I-phones, 5G phones, fax machines and radio-phones are massively upgraded nation wide! *'Portuguese Diplomatic Response: '''We agree to defend your country, but we refuse to help you shall you fight an offensive war. *'Benelux diplomatic response:' We also agree to defend your country, but we refuse to help in a war of aggression. *'Scandinavia:' We agree to the Swiss offer. '''1987:' *'Events of the Year:' *'Rumor spreads among the British Empire that Mittleleuropa is trying to encourage full on revolts in many French and British colonies shall a global war begin between the two. So far, there has been no evidence providing this. A 400 page document made on antimatter weapons and their possible use in warfare as well using them phasing out nuclear weapons. With the Benelux planning to give the Congolese independence, Portugal fears that this will inspire revolts in Angola, with military supplies from the Congo. There has been some evidence, but Portugal demands that the Benelux reasserts control over the Congo or face war. This could result in a global war or a large scale refugee crisis. Currently, most of the world countries are currently stating neutrality in this conflict, except Spain and Italy. They state that merely honoring their alliance with Portugal. Britain and Scandinavia has stated nothing yet. Germany builds new heavy artillery guns, including a Paris II Gun, a special weapon that will use rockets to carry bombs that could weigh up to 8,650 pound bombs that drop will be carried 60 kilometers above Paris and then dropped. France responds by putting air mines and making a new anti-air missile that will be able to shoot these rockets. Russian industry is exploding, but so is health issues, such as birth defects, cancer and disease. The estimate cost this year is said to be 45$ Billion, compared to $18 Billion last year. Scandinavia's environmental department is complaining to the King and Prime Minister that pollution from Russia and St. Petersburg is badly effecting the Baltic Sea, mostly the Gulf of Finland. Spain wins a large victory against the Bogota Cartel, killing as many as 600 members and arresting over 8,000 people. General Alvarez, commander of Operation Spearhead, the plan to eliminate the cartels, states this is the beginning of the end of organized crime in Spanish Colombia. King Maximilian IV has a stroke and nearly dies. However he survives. This starts to worry ethnic Serbians, as Maximilian IV is a fair leader, but his son and heir, Charles VII, is believe to have a deep hatred for Slavs, but Serbs in particular. Photos have spread throughout out the country showing him at an anti-Serb protest in Salzburg, although there has been no statement by the Prince. Italy is offering refugee status to any Slavs fleeing the Hapsburg Empire. Meanwhile, they continue to increase their naval fleet, with plans to be the Third most powerful fleet by 1990 and completed naval dominance over the Mediterranean by 1995.' *'Benelux:' We publicly state our plans for the Belgian Congo except for the city of Matadi (in Bas-Congo) witch will be returned in 2002. (Secret) We will retain all of Bas-Congo until 2005. We let Portugal know this and say they can deal with their colonial rebels as they see fit. (end secret) We build 2 Frigates, a corvette and a cruiser. We make 150 mines based on the desinge of the HB_876_mine, We make 150 mines based on the desinge of the L9_Bar_Mine and 250 mines based on the desinge of the L10_Ranger_Anti-Personnel_mine. We build 25 fighter jets and 10 APCs. We offer our technical assistance to Russian factory owners. *'''Scandinavia: '''We build a frigate, support ship and mine sweeper. 1,000 troops, 500 sailors and 300 airmen are called up for enlistment. 25 aircraft and 30 IFV are made. Hydro-electric plants are upgraded and research in to how to best use graphine starts. Category:Europa Gloria III Category:Map Games